


Cute Little Dragon

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: A little Danny x Jake one shot.





	Cute Little Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> (For the sake of this story, Danny and Jake have already met and become friends.)

Danny hates planes. Not because of the hight or anything, but because it was such a waste of time. He could easily fly from Amity Park to New York City far faster that this plane could carry him. But, his parents still didn't know about that. He wanted to visit Jake again, but he didn't know how to get his parents to let him disappear for an extended amount of time. Sam and Tucker could only do so much covering for him, and they deserved a small break anyway. Eventually, he did get his parents to let him go to New York, but they insisted to come along. They were going to find New York ghosts. So, for the time being, Danny was stuck on the plane. 

He had already arranged with Jake and his family to let him stay for the duration of his trip. Jake's family loved him, especially since he was more or less a magical creature. He and Jake spent hours talking about their powers over the internet, and desperately wanted to meet up again. 

Haley was particularly excited. She had never meet a real ghost before! But her mom managed to get her to agree to let Jake be with Danny alone for a while before she got to ask ber billion questions.

In truth, that worried Jake a small bit. Why would his mom say leave him and Danny ‘alone’?  
Whatever. He was probably just being paranoid. 

Nervous did not even begin to cover how Jake was feeling. They hadn’t met up in person in a few months now. He spent an hour on his hair, and another thirty minutes choosing the cologne he wanted to wear. He simply had to make a good second impression, and hope Danny would catch on.

The airport Danny was scheduled to land in wasn’t too far from Gramps’ shop. So Jake, Trixie, and Spud decided it would be best to just walk or skateboard to pick Danny up.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard.” Jake spoke to his friends as they arrived at the shop. They had agreed to meet there, then walk together. 

“Jakie, you look fine.” Trixie reassured. 

“And if you don’t want to look like you’re trying too hard, then don’t try so hard.” Spud spoke absentmindedly.

Trixie hit Spud softly. “Seriously, chill. Everything is going to be fine.”

Jake sighed. “Yeah, yeah. You’re right.” He smiled at his friends.

…

Once the three had arrived at the airport, they checked the time for Danny’s flight. It said ‘on-time’ but they still had a good few minutes before it landed. 

Trixie and Spud had taken seats, but Jake was pacing. 

“Think he’ll make a hole in the floor walking like that?” Spud asked Trixie. 

“I’m sorry guys, I’m just nervous, ya know?”

Trixie nodded. “I guess even the great magical protector gets nervous sometimes.” Spud laughed a little at her joke.

“Ha ha very funny.” Jake rolled his eyes. 

“Jake?” A familiar voice called. 

Jake spun around and smiled. “Danny!” He called back. As much as he wanted to run into Danny’s arms, he didn’t want to freak him out. So, he walked as calmly as he could, Trixie and Spud in toe. 

He sighed and smiled at Danny. He just adored the other’s blue eyes. Restraining himself, he just settled for a small fist bump.

“It’s great to see you again, Jake.” He smiled. What a cute smile. “And you too, Trixie and Spud.”

Danny’s parents excused themselves, waving to their son and his friends. They all waved back.

After a few minutes of chatting, Trixie spok up. “Alright. Well, I’m sorry to cut this so short but, ya see, Spud and I have this project we gotta do.” 

“Huh? We do?” Trixie shot him a look and he quickly spoke again. “Oh yeah I totally forgot.”

“It was nice seeing you again, Danny.” Trixie smiled. She then turned to Jake and winked. 

Jake was shocked, but then a bit angry. They made up this project just to leave him and Danny alone together? Unbelievable. 

Danny laughed a little. “Your friends need to work on their lying.”

Jake looked up at him, shocked and at a loss for words. 

“What? I could tell. Not to mention, Trixie winked at you. Rookie mistake.”

Jake was sure his face was a bit pink at this point. “I swear I’m going to get them for this.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. Besides,” Danny looked over to Jake, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Now I know-” He intertwined his fingers with Jake’s. “That you swing that way.”

Jake’s face turned bright read and he looked away, staring at the floor. 

Danny smiled and laughed, tilting Jake’s face up with his finger. “You’re cute when you blush.”

Jake only groaned, covering his face with his free hand. 

Danny laughed again, moving his hand away from Jake’s face. What a cute little dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Please let me know!


End file.
